


Knowing Them, or Five Things Burton Guster Knows Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt

by siggen1



Series: Them [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggen1/pseuds/siggen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Gus just knows, bone-deep and true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Them, or Five Things Burton Guster Knows Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best girl, Mia.
> 
> Originally written and posted on psychfic.com in 2009, reposted here for the purpose of gathering my fic in one place.

I.  
Gus knows how to spell ‘aggiornamento’ - it’s not spelled with an ‘o’ after the ‘g’. 

In the big picture, though, it’s just one in a long line of Shawn’s machinations that has happened to influence Gus’ life in some form. Sometimes he wonders if he should mind a little more. He just...can’t quite bring himself to do that. Shawn, he muses, is like a force of nature, you just have to roll with it, which can be hard, but so often worth it. 

It still pisses him off a little, because he really _did_ know how to spell ‘aggiornamento’.

 

II.  
Gus knows that he could have done other things with his life. He could’ve gone to Harvard or Yale. He could’ve been a journalist, an attorney, a doctor, a stock broker, an entrepreneur. He could’ve made seven figures a year and lived in a Manhattan penthouse, sweeping by Santa Barbara three times a year, for Christmas and his parents’ birthdays. No, scratch that, he’d fly _them_ to New York for their birthdays so he could treat them to something special. He really could’ve been a somebody. Sometimes he wonders how his life would have been if that’s who he was.

 

III.  
He also knows with absolute certainty that he wouldn’t have been happy doing any of those things, because this is his life. The only part of his life he can never quite wrap his brain around is the part where he’s the business partner of a fake psychic detective. That was _not_ part of his plan, but Shawn asked him – or, rather, pulled him into it like the whirlwind Shawn is – and sometimes life really is what happens while you’re busy making plans, because this is it. If Gus could do it all over again he wouldn’t change a thing.

 

IV.  
Gus knows that if the "Psych"-gig could pay his rent and deposit the same amount on his savings account every month as his real job, he'd spend all his time playing Shawn's sidekick. Lassiter's face turning red and Juliet's eyes growing large with awe and excitement are things he can get used to, as are the pay checks. Reluctant though he was at first, he gets to hang out with Shawn all day and solve crime, and in no conceivable universe is that not better than being a pharmaceutical rep. Even though he does get the lamest cover names.

 

V.  
Gus knows that someday soon, he won't have dibs on Shawn's time, and he's surprisingly okay with that. Nothing's said, but Gus can see the glances, the little touches, and he knows Juliet is going to cave soon, finally accept Shawn's advances. They'll be cute together, Gus thinks, and he hopes they can make it work, because he really likes Juliet. He remains cautiously optimistic, though, because he knows Shawn doesn't have the best track record, be it in dating or in decent behavior, and he knows Juliet can have a temper. Regardless, he hopes his friends can pull it off.


End file.
